The Heart Wants What It Wants
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: A Drabble Collection for The Variety Drabble Challenge. Pairings Canon, Fanon, Het, Slash and Femslash. Warnings and Summaries inside. Complete.
1. Red and Black

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Red and Black**

 **Pairing Cedrella/Septimus**

 **Summary It is better to marry for love and be happy then to marry for wealth and be unhappy.**

* * *

If she had married who her parents wanted, then she'd have a big house and a vault full of money but she wouldn't be happy.

Septimus tries his hardest to provide for her, but with the majority of the Pureblood families doing whatever they can to make sure he never gets anywhere in life its hard.

But still she loves him because he's a good man. The type of man who would die for what he believes in, give the very little had to those worse off than him and he would never cause anyone harm.

Sure, there were days when Cedrella wanted a new dress or she wished they owned a house elf but then Septimus would hold her and those feelings would vanish.

Because love was more important than buying pretty things or having a big house, more money than one family could ever spend.


	2. Bicker

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Bicker**

 **Pairing:Cygnus/Druella**

 **Summary: Since they met all they have done is argue, but they have always loved each other.**

* * *

The only thing that they have ever agreed on is that Purebloods are better than filthy Mudbloods. Everything else they argue about both to stubborn to back down.

They can spend a month arguing over whether porridge or toast was better for breakfast.

But Cygnus and Druella Black do love each other.

Those who knew them would never believe it because not once had they ever heard them say the words "I love you." or show any type of affection to each other.

But Druella didn't need to hear the words to know Cygnus loved her, nor did he need to hear the words from Druella to know she loved him.

To them it was a fact that didn't need to be spoken or showed to know it was there.


	3. Quiet

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Quiet**

 **Pairing: Orion/Walburga**

 **Summary: When her voice is quiet that's when he knows something is wrong.**

Orion knew the moment he stepped in the house and Walburga asked in a low tone "What do you want for dinner?." that something wasn't right.

When Walburga shouted everything was okay in the world, shouting was how she communicated, but when she spoke quietly then something was wrong.

Orion can only remember three times when she's spoken like that way before. The first was when she found out her father had died, the second when their niece Bellatrix was six and was really ill, and the third when their son Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor.

It's Regulus who tells him what happened that Sirius has run away from home and at first Orion can't see what the problem is, his eldest son is always running away from home.

But then Regulus explains that Sirius has been blasted off the family tree.

Long after dinner is eaten and Regulus has gone to bed he tries to talk to her,but she refuses to speak to him.

Refuses to tell him how she's feeling, that day he lost his son and in many ways his wife.


	4. Moon Flower

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Moon Flower**

 **Pairing: Lily/Remus.**

 **Summary: Lily knows that when the moon is full that Remus is dangerous but the rest of time he wouldn't hurt a fly and it should be that which counts.**

* * *

He's dangerous when the moon is full, he could kill her and the man inside him would cry at what he done but the beast on the outside wouldn't care.

But when the moon isn't full he is one of the kindest, smartest people that she knows.

Lily loves him and she knows that he loves her, but Remus is afraid that one night when the moon is full and all he is beast that he'll hurt her and make her like him or kill her.

More than once Remus had tried to end things between them but she refuses to let the fact he is a werewolf the reason they split up. Yes for three nights a month he is dangerous, but the rest of the time he sweet and caring an Lily loves him.


	5. My Strange Angel

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: My Strange Angel**

 **Pairing: Lavender/Luna**

 **Summary: Lavender hates that others can't see how beautiful Luna.**

Lavender can't understand why people pick on Luna. So she said things that may seem odd, but if you walked up to a Muggle and told them that were Witches and Wizards, Unicorns and Dragons exist and that there was an entire magical world hidden from them then they would think that person was either odd or mad.

But all those things are still real so no one has the right to say that the things Luna says aren't real.

They once said it was impossible to ever survive the killing curse yet Harry Potter is living proof that it isn't.

No one should dare tell Luna, what's possible and impossible, yet they do.

And it hurts Lavender that people do, but it never seems to bother her beautiful strange angel.

No, she just smiles Lavender and carries on talking.


	6. Goodbye, My Lover

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Goodbye, My Lover.**

 **Pairing: Marlene/Rodolphus.**

 **Summary: Tonight will be the last time that they will ever be together.**

He wants the night to last forever, but he knows that morning will arrive even though he desperately pleads for it not too inside.

In the morning Marlene will leave his bed, get dressed and walk out of his life forever. She loves him but hate the things he has done and the things he plans to do.

Rodolphus no matter how much he wants to cannot walk away from the Dark Lord. It would mean certain death for both him and Rabastan if he did whether Rabastan was still loyal or not.

He doesn't doubt that Bellatrix would be spared the Dark Lord's anger, it'd probably his be darling wife that alert the Dark Lord to his betrayal.

So Rodolphus cannot walk away from being a Death Eater any more than she will stop fighting against the Dark Lord. He loves her for that the fact she fight against something she knows to be wrong even though she's afraid.

Even though it could cost her, her life and those she loves.

She's braver than him, stronger than him and a better person than him.

And when morning comes the best part of him will leave with her.


	7. Forever

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Forever**

 **Warnings: Femslash, Age Difference.**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Narcissa**

 **Summary: She can't and won't promise forever.**

* * *

Hermione never wants or needs to hear the words "I will love you forever. " from Narcissa and even if she dod Narcissa wouldn't speak them.

Forever is a long time and the older Witch knows that while someone can mean those words when they say them, but a few years down the line and life has hit you in ways you can never imagine it changes things.

So Narcissa doesn't speak words of promises that she might break one day. Nor does she ever apologize for the things she's done in the past.

She focuses on the present and in the present she loves Hermione Granger, her son has just gotten married and she is trying to stay on good terms with her ex husband.

Forever is a long time to promise anything.


	8. Scars

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Title: Scars**

 **Warnings: Slash**

 **Pairing: Dean/Neville**

 **Summary: They understand each other's pain.**

* * *

The war changed everything and there wasn't a person that it didn't scar in some way. Some scars were visible for the whole world to see and some the worse ones were hidden inside.

Both he and Neville had scars that everyone could see and the ones they couldn't.

Dean thinks that's partly why they are together they understand each others pain.

Dean doesn't know if Neville loves him, he's not even sure whether he loves Neville or not, but right now they need each other. They need someone who understands the pain of the scars no one can see.


	9. I Need Your Light

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: I Need Your Light**

 **Pairing: Hannah/Lucius.**

 **Summary: He is attracted to her because she isn't broken.**

He is drawn to her because she hasn't become bitter and broken by the war. Hannah doesn't even try to fool herself that its any other reason than that.

She likes Lucius well like is a strong word its more she finds him attractive now that he no longer sneers and acts like he is better than everyone else.

The Malfoy's family fall from grace during and after the war in Hannah's eyes is one of the best thing that could have happened to them.

She knows Lucius wouldn't agree with that opinion because losing your wealth, having your wife leaving you for Hermione Granger and your son barely speaking to you could not be thought of as a good thing.

She almost finds it funny when he moans about the age difference between Narcissa and Hermione, considering her and Hermione were in the same year at Hogwarts.

She hates that his fall from grace is everyone else's fault but his and thinks that if he could just accept the mistakes he made in life, then he'd be able to move on and rebuild his life properly.

It'd be the end of them if he did, he wouldn't need her anymore and she's fine with that. It's not like what they have has ever been love.


	10. Find Her

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Find Her**

 **Pairing: Frank/Alice.**

 **Summary: Frank will find Alice one day.**

I cannot speak anymore, not real words anyways, my words come out now as mad screams. But on the inside some days I am still me, still Frank Longbottom who married the girl everyone who thought was out of his league.

My beautiful Alice, she's in this place somewhere, but they won't let me see her. I've tried to find her I really have because we need to leave here and find Neville.

And I need to warn Dumbledore that the Lestranges and Crouch Jr are looking for Harry Potter to finish what the Voldemort didn't.

But most importantly me and Alice have to get to our son, but we can't not until I find her.

When my mum comes to visit beg her to take me to Alice but the words come out as screams, always screams and she cries.

I wonder if she visits Alice, I hope that she does I can't bear for her to be in this place without any visitors.

When I first came here people visited all the time, but over time it dwindled until it was just mum, Moody and Professor McGonagall.

Even I can't bring myself to call anything else other than Professor McGonagall.

But never do they take me to see my beautiful Alice so I lay here when I am again inside and plot to find her. I will find her again, I will find her no matter what.


	11. Bitter Kiss

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for a A Lyric Prompts Challenge: Lana Del Ray Prompts [300 Prompts] challenge.**

 **Prompt: "I know I wanted all this in the beginning, I really tried. I know I caught you at a not so happy time of your life." - Pride**

 **Title: Bitter Kiss**

 **Pairing: Regulus / Barty Jr**

 **Summary: At the beginning it was all he ever wanted.**

* * *

All he had ever wanted was to be with Barty and to be a Death Eater in that order, but lately he found himself disenchanted with both.

The pride and glory he was promised when first took the mark had failed to happen. All there was, was killing and feeling sick at the things you had done.

There was no pride in kneeling at the feet of a man whose blood wasn't pure and there was no glory in having blood on your hands.

It was he who introduced Barty to the Dark Lord a decision he regretted now but another he couldn't change.

Barty had been in a bad place and Regulus thought the Dark Lord could save Barty like he had him and like he had Bellatrix.

And at the beginning, it was everything that he had ever wanted but now when he remembers it, it was like yearning for a bitter sweet kiss on a broken piece of skin that he would never get again.

Barty has changed into someone that Regulus can't recognize. The messed up thing is it that's its his fault and he doesn't know what to do or so to change it.

He can't walk away from the Dark Lord it would mean certain death, he can't end things with Barty at least not now while he's so unstable. No doubt Bellatrix's influence on him.

There's a part of him that thinks if he could get Barty away from the Dark Lord, then maybe things between them could be good again.

But Barty won't ever leave and Regulus knows that it will mean death even they both left.

Yet sometimes its nice to daydream about the time when Barty was still the person he fell in love with and the sweet kiss against broken skin wasn't bitter yet.


	12. And It's Called Black Magic

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: And It's Called Black Magic**

 **Pairing: Moody/Tonks**

 **Summary: They both get a twisted pleasure from him pushing her.**

* * *

The first time he meets her all he can see is the niece of Bellatrix Lestrange and he hates her for having the Black blood flowing through her veins. He knew it wasn't her fault but still he couldn't help himself.

So he pushed her harder than others, even when he knew he was pushing her too far he kept doing it because he wanted to break her like Bellatrix had broken her victims. He knew Tonks would never do the sick things her Aunt had but still he needed to break her spirit, witness the tears fall from her eyes.

But she doesn't break, she takes every insult he throws at her and completes every challenge he sets her then comes back for more.

Then it dawns on him in some twisted way she gets pleasure from his cruel words, she enjoys him pushing her to breaking point.

Moody knows that he should stop because she should be suffering, but she isn't and he can't stop.

It's like she has some sort spell over him that brings out the darker side of him and leaves him with very little control over his actions.

Oh, and Tonks knows he sees that when she smirks at him before switching back to her sweet clumsy personality.

He shouldn't kiss her, but he does and it shouldn't make him feel more alive than he ever has before.


	13. Sacrificing Pride

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Sacrificing Pride**

 **Pairing: Fleur / Katie**

 **Summary: Katie is always the one to apologize first.**

Katie can't eat or sleep, she hates it when she and Fleur argue. She knows that she'll be the one to cave first and apologize she always does. Her so called Gryffindor pride can never hold out long under the intoxicating lure of Fleur's beauty.

Her beauty isn't the only thing that Katie likes about Fleur because she's more than just beautiful, she's clever and funny.

She likes the way that she bites her lip when she's deep in thought and how forehead creases when she's feeling anxious.

She likes how her eyes sparkle when she laughs uncontrollably.


	14. Bonded Over Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Title: Bonded Over Quidditch**

 **Pairing: Ron/Cho**

 **Summary: They bonded over Quidditch.**

* * *

They bonded over their love of Quidditch, they spent hours talking about it. It was fun and relaxing, it was uncomplicated.

They would have dinner together nothing fancy, just beans on toast or spaghetti and meatballs. Mainly because they were the only thing Ron could cook without burning it, he hadn't inherited Mrs Weasley's cooking skills.

Soon dinner turned to Cho staying the night and three months later she moved into Ron's place.

Six months after she moved in they were married.

A year after they married Cho gave birth to a baby girl.

They named her Nymphadora Lavender Weasley.


	15. Gold and Silver

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Gold and Silver**

 **Pairing: Harry/Theo.**

 **Summary: No one had expected Harry to start dating a Slytherin after the war.**

Just because a majority of those who'd willingly fought for Voldemort had been Slytherin didn't mean that everyone who'd ever been sorted there was evil. Long ago childishly he thought that it did, but he grew up and realised it didn't, but unfortunately the majority of the wizarding world hadn't come to that conclusion yet.

It didn't bother Harry that people thought that the boy-who-lived, Gryffindor, the teenager who defeated Voldemort was dating Theo Nott, Slytherin and a former Death Eater was a scandal.

And why should it bother him he was dating the man he loved, his friends supported them and accepted them, the Weasley family still treated him like he was family.

Life was good.


	16. Green and Red

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Green and Red**

 **Pairing: Percy/Marcus.**

 **Summary: They are both haunted by the guilt they carry from the past.**

* * *

When they were at Hogwarts, they hated each other because that rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is all that matters in those years. During the war they were on opposite sides, but it wasn't because of a childish reason, such as house rivalries no it was good against evil, light against dark.

Both sides believing they were right.

The light won, but there was a cost for both sides, to many lifeless bodies and grieving loved ones.

A few years later when everyone has managed to convince themselves there was nothing they could have done to stop the war even though it's a lie it makes people sleep a little better they met again.

Marcus has changed from an arrogant teenager to a man filled with regrets, a scar on the right side of his face and Percy wonders if the person who did that is one those buried or one of those who wake up screaming in the night.

Percy has changed with the death of Fred hurts him every waking moment and haunts him every moment he sleeps. The guilt they have for different reasons is always there weighing them down and stopping them from moving on with their lives.

They start to spend time together and Percy starts to realise that he doesn't hate Marcus anymore maybe he never really did.

One night after drinking much and confessing their biggest regrets, halving their guilt they kiss.

It's a kiss full of passion, a plea for forgiveness of pass sin and a kiss of understanding.


	17. Death Claws

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Death Claws.**

 **Pairing: Severus/Pansy.**

 **Summary: Once death has It claws in you It never lets go.**

* * *

He doesn't love her, but she is a good distraction from the death and destruction that is all around. They are the same in many ways took the Dark Mark believing that it would end up with them having a wonderful life, they fell in love with their childhood best friend who would never love them back.

He is older than her and he knows how her life will play out an if he were a less bitter man he'd tell her but he isn't.

She chose to follow the path of death and death will always follow her like it had him, once it has its claws into you it never lets go. It seeps into your soul and destroys everything you touch.

And if Severus had any feelings for Pansy whatsoever he'd tell her this but he doesn't.


	18. Tainted Web

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for A Lyric Prompts Challenge: Lana Del Rey Prompts [300 Prompts].**

 **Prompt: And I don't know how you get over someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you." - Million Dollar Man**

 **Title: Tainted Web.**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix/Voldemort.**

 **Summary: Even if she wanted to break free she couldn't.**

* * *

The biggest difference between them is that he was tainted and dangerous when they met, she only became that way after meeting him. He moulded her into a female version of him except she felt love and he couldn't.

She loves him and wishes she didn't because he is no good for her, but she can't switch off her feelings for him. He is nearly perfect the only flaw he has is the need even now to prove that he is better than everyone else.

He holds the power to destroy her mind, body and soul that should send her running, but instead it draws her closer to him.

He has created Horcruxes not even the darkest member of her family would ever create one. The soul was a precious thing and to rip pieces of its way was too dark even the most tainted members of the Black family.

How can she ever walk away from someone who is willing to go to that length to survive?

The answer is she couldn't not ever even she desperately wanted to.

Her heart aches for him, her soul cries for how he has poisoned it and her head fights between wanting to run and wanting to stay with forever.

How can someone like her get untangled from the web of darkness a tainted man like him has woven around her?

The answer is she can't, because she's too far under his spell to ever let herself become untangled from it.


	19. Let It Burn

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for A Lyric Prompts Challenge: Lana Del Rey Prompts [300 Prompts]. & Four Elements. **

**Prompt 50: "Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere, nothing scares me anymore." - Summertime Sadness & Alchemy Assignment 6.**

 **Title: Let It Burn**

 **Pairing: Charlie/Alicia.**

 **Summary: He let her burn when he supposed to put out the flames.**

* * *

He has stood in the flames of destruction more than once so now he no longer fears the fire because he knows that before the end the water will always come and put the fire out. The thing is once you are no longer afraid of being burnt then you find yourself unafraid of everything.

The smell of fresh earth being dug for a grave of someone you love leaves you feeling nothing because everything in the end is just fire and the water that will eventually come to put it out.

Then he meets a girl, she's pretty but the flames of destruction has had the opposite effect on her its left her afraid of everything.

He likes her but her fear disgusts him she should stronger not weaker. So he has no choice but to leave her to wallow in her own weakness until she's ready to step into the flames with him.

Weeks then months go before he sees her again and she looks in a bad way. Dark circles under her eyes, her hair all messed up like is standing still in a strong wind. A part of him wants to reach out and pull her close the other part the part that wins out wants to get as far a way from as possible.

He can't have her weakness tainting him, making him powerless like he was the day Fred died.

Three years pass before they meet again and she's changed. There's a sparkle in her eyes as bright as stars, her skin flawless and her tied back in a ponytail. She oozes bravery and confidence an there's a spark of hate in her now.

She hates him for leaving her alone and he tries to make her see that he did it for her, but that night she doesn't want to hear his excuses.

That night she needs to hate him so he lets her for that night only.

Afterwards he tries and fails several times to win back her affections by explaining that he had to abandon her so she would grow strong and unafraid again.

But still she doesn't forgive him and he is at a lost at what to do to get her to forgive him.

Until it hits him that she doesn't wants reasons but an apology because he supposed to be water that put out the flames that surrounded her.

He forgot that while it was okay that he no longer gripped by fear it was all okay that at the time she still was.


	20. Grief

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written September Event**

 **Prompt: Maroon**

 **Title: Grief**

 **Pairing: George/Lee.**

 **Summary: Lee supports George through his his grief.**

* * *

They met at Hogwarts and Lee quickly become both George's and Fred's best friend. He loved pranks and didn't care that much that twins kept getting him into trouble.

The three of them did everything together than Voldemort returned and everything changed.

There was fear instead of fun and laughter.

George had liked Lee more than a friend since he'd turned fourteen, but hadn't said anything first out of fear of rejection then fear of not living to see tomorrow.

Fred died and George felt the lost of his twin all of the time. There werr no words to explain the grief he felt and the only two people who seemed his grief was his mum and Lee.

His mum couldn't cope with her own grief and George didn't want to burden her with his so looked to Lee for support.

Even though Lee was filled with his own grief, filled with his own nightmares he supported George through it all.

The funeral, finding a pair of maroon socks that belonged to Fred and the three hours of crying that followed.

It was that unselfishness was why George Weasley loved Lee Jordan.


	21. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Trouble**

 **Pairing: Draco/Fred**

 **Summary: Fred knows Draco Malfoy is nothing, but trouble. AU Fred lived.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy is nothing but trouble he's an ex death eater, a Slytherin and a Malfoy trouble and death cling to that family the way a bad smell lingers in the air long after the source of it is gone.

Still Fred cannot walk away from him. He has tried, really he has but somehow Draco is able to draw him back into whatever it is they have.

Fred isn't sure whether Draco's with him because he genuinely likes Fred or if he was with just to annoy his father.

Lucius Malfoy hadn't reacted well to their relationship, nor had Fred's family, but they had reluctantly accepted it.

Fred was pretty sure it was because his mum was so happy that she hadn't lost any children during the war she would have accepted Fred dating a troll. And everyone knows once his mum accepts something the rest of the family will.


	22. Fear of the What If

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: The Fear of What If.**

 **Pairing:Fenrir/Emmeline**

 **Summary: AU Emmeline didn't die. Him letting live hadn't been done out of mercy.**

They thought she was dead, it was better to allow them to think that than have her friends see what she's become. Her light skin scarred, her brown hair matted and dirty.

She wished that Fenrir had killed her, death would better than being treated like an animal.

Him letting her live was not done out of mercy, no he knew she was already infected and that her life, the life she cherished was over.

She had two choices be like Remus Lupin and live among the humans knowing that once they knew what she was that should be an outcast or follow Fenrir.

She chose to follow Fenrir because she can't be bear to be shunned by her former friends, oh the order would have accepted but there would always be that fear in their eyes about the what if.

What if she changes during the full moon and I am around?

What if she betrays us?, most of the werewolves are working with Voldemort now.

What if I say the wrong thing and upset her? .

It's better to just live among her own kind, right now she's Fenrir's favourite female and is quickly rising to become Alpha female of the pack.

She thinks the reason that Fenrir likes her is because when he the Death Eaters attacked she fought with a viciousness that even she didn't know she had.


	23. Beige

**Disclaimer:**

 **Written for September Event.**

 **Prompt (colour) Beige**

 **Title Beige**

 **Pairing: Petunia/Sirius.**

 **Summary: If they were different people things might be different.**

She knew that he must be one Lily's lot the moment she spotted him out her bedroom window because no self respecting Muggle would ever wear a hideous beige shirt like that.

He was cute though in an I flit between a bad boy and a childish idiot type of way.

If she had been a different type of person then she would have left her bedroom, gone downstairs and gone outside an joined her sister and her friends.

If he'd been normal like her, then he could have been the type of boy she would allow herself to like.


	24. The Snatcher's Soul

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for September Event**

 **Prompt Rucksack/Bag.**

 **Title: The Snatcher's Soul.**

 **Pairing: Scabior/Susan**

* * *

He saw her stand there with her ripped bag in her hand it looks like a school bag, face riddled with fear. She's definitely from Hogwarts, a seventh year he guesses.

It'd be the sixth runaway he'd caught that month, she's pretty.

He hopes that she is a Pureblood or a half blood because the rules are for Mudbloods runaways to be brought to Bellatrix Lestrange.

He can see it in her eyes when he asks "What's your name?," that she is considering running.

If she runs it will only end badly for her.

"Susan Bones," She answers, her voice trying and failing to sound like she is unafraid. "Half blood.".

"I am Scabior now you have two choices you can run, but I must warn you there are a lot of my friends in these woods or you can hand over your wand to me I will take you back to Hogwarts."

"If I run and I'm caught what happens?," Susan asks, and her voice is too bitter for someone so young and pretty.

"You still get returned to Hogwarts, but not as pretty as you look now," Scabior answers, if anyone runs Snatcher's are allowed to hand out whatever punishment they see fit.

"I never expected to get this far," She says, throwing her wand to the muddy ground. "Do you do this because you believe or because you afraid?.".

"Does it matter either way?."

He doesn't know what possess her to cup his face gently or kiss him but she does.

"Not to me no," Susan whispers. "But it matter's to your soul."


	25. Argue

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Title: Argue**

 **Pairing: Blaise/Cormac**

 **Summary: When Blaise says he loves someone he means it.**

* * *

Cormac sometimes acts like the arrogant, childish Gryffindor, he is and sometimes Blaise acts like the sulky arrogant Slytherin that he is. When they act like that, they argue, because it's natural for Gryffindors and Slytherins to argue.

But once they remember that they are no longer children at Hogwarts they quickly revert back to two adults who love each other rather than petty bickering school children.

And unlike his mother when Blaise says he is in love with someone he truly is in love with them not just waiting for the opportunity to kill them off to get their money.


	26. Magic Moments

**Disclaimer:**

 **Title: Dudley/Padma**

 **Pairing: Magic Moments**

* * *

He married someone who was like his mother, they had a child together and everything was great until the day a Hogwarts letter came for their daughter.

She couldn't cope with that their daughter was a witch and she left only for a few days she said to get her head around things but days turned into weeks and weeks into months.

They got divorced, he got full custody of their daughter.

It was difficult being a single father to a child that you would never fully understand.

When he took his daughter shopping for her school supplies for her third year at Hogwarts that's when he met her.

She owned a bookshop with her twin sister.

She had a long scar down her arm, but she hadn't tried to cover it up, she showed it proudly.

Her name was Padma, he didn't know until their third date she had gone to school with his cousin.

He asked her to marry him on their eighth date he hadn't planned to it's just the words just slipped out of his mouth.

She said "Yes.".


	27. The Odds

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: The Odds**

 **Pairing: Andromdea/Ted**

 **Summary: She should walk away.**

There are many reasons to give him up and walk away from him forever, but only one reason that she won't and can't. She loves him more than anything in the world.

She knows if history is anything to go then the odds of her and Ted living happily ever after are slim. She'd heard the tales about the women in the Black family who'd chosen love over duty to family and how it ended up anything but happy.

Relationships steeped in death, being poor and heartbreak, but she didn't care.

Because she'll bet the odds against it all.


	28. Own My Heart

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Own My Heart**

 **Pairing Helga/Rowena**

 **Summary: They own each other's hearts.**

* * *

Rowena was married and had a daughter, but her heart had always belonged to Helga.

Like Helga's heart belonged to her and only her, but they could never show what they meant to each other in public only ever in secret.

Their love hidden in the shadows.

But it didn't matter because Rowena knew Helga loved her and Helga knew that Rowena loved her.

They know who owned their hearts and yes, they wished everyone else did too, but that wasn't possible not now or ever.

So their love would forever remain hidden in the shadows.


	29. You Were Always on My Mind

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Title: You Were Always on My Mind.**

 **Pairing: Godric / Salazar.**

 **Summary: Godric was always on Salazar's mind.**

* * *

He had always loved Godric and always

would but they couldn't agree on one very important issue whether Muggleborns should be accepted into Hogwarts or not.

Helga and Rowena had agreed with Godric, Salazar had no choice but to leave.

Yet it didn't matter where he was Godric was always on his mind whether he was standing in the rain in Britain or killing Muggles somewhere in France.

No matter where he was the memory of the man he loved followed him and haunted him day and night.

He could never return to Godric and the memories were like a dagger in the heart.


	30. At Your Side

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: At Your Side.**

 **Pairing: Walden /Yaxley**

 **Summary: Having each other made it easier.**

* * *

Any good in them had withered away and died years ago. There was no such thing as redemption for them.

They had learned to accept that together.

It's easier to accept you are a monster that has the blood of many innocent people on your hands when you have someone by your side.

Easier to drown out the screams that haunt you when you have someone who understands laying beside you in bed.

It helps to have someone to shield you from eyes filled with hatred for what you have done and for who you are.


	31. She Took His Heart

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: She Took His Heart**

 **Pairing:Eileen /Abraxas**

 **Summary: He had tried to stop loving her.**

* * *

He had loved her, she was engaged to him, but she ran off with that filthy Muggle. When she left, she took his heart with her and he never got it back.

Once she loved him like he still loved her, but then she stopped.

He couldn't stop loving oh, he had tried even marrying a beautiful Pureblood witch from Germany but it didn't last. She left him a year after their son was born, left their son too.

He had several failed romances after his wife left. He tried to make them work, but they weren't Eileen and he couldn't love them.


	32. Make Me Strong

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Make Me Strong**

 **Pairing: Minvera/ Poppy.**

 **Summary: Poppy is there to comfort her through the never ending deaths.**

* * *

 **Their deaths are like a sharp dagger being rammed into her heart no matter side they are on once they were students she taught, children she saw grow to adults. Sometimes the pain is too much and she feels like curling up in ball an start crying.**

 **But she can't because once she opens up the floodgates of the grief she feels then she'll never recover from it.**

 **So she goes to Poppy and Poppy holds her, whispers words of comfort. Makes her feel like she can get through the day without becoming a sobbing wreck.**


	33. Us and Stars

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Us and Stars.**

 **Pairing: Amelia/Kingsley**

 **Summary: They are dancing.**

* * *

They are dancing underneath the stars on a warm summer's night. There is nothing else in the world right now only them and stars. She smiles and it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He never wants her to stop smiling.

If he could make this moment last forever, then he would. If he had the power to keep them dancing underneath the beautiful stars and to keep her smiling he use it.

But he doesn't so he'll have to just have this moment, knowing that eventually it will come to an end.


	34. Someone Like You

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Someone Like You**

 **Pairing: Bill/Rabastan**

 **Summary: One is seen as good and the other is seen as bad.**

Bill knew that if anyone found out about him Rabastan then both of them would lose everything.

Rabastan his high position in the Death Eater ranks for sleeping with a known blood traitor.

Bill's family would disown him if even attracted to someone like Rabastan, a murder, a liar and the enemy.

So they sneak around and snatch stolen moments, hoping that the next time they meet that one of them won't have to kill the other.

Hoping that no one finds out about them ever.

Because a good man like Bill should not be with a bad man like Rabastan.


	35. Cute

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Cute**

 **Pairing: Dorea /Charlus.**

 **Summary: Charlus is cute but is very arrogant.**

* * *

Dorea Black like most women in the Black family had a fierce temper. If you upset her the odds were less than minute later you'd be in pain and apologizing for whatever you did.

The person who pushed her buttons the most was Charlus Potter. A seventh year Gryffindor who thought he was Merlin's gift to women.

Dorea was a sixth year Slytherin and thought he was an idiot an took every opportunity to tell him that. She also thought that he was slightly cute but only slightly nowhere near the level of cute for him to be that arrogant.


	36. Alone

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Alone**

 **Pairing: Ludo/Rita**

 **Summary: Her need to rise to the stop and destroy everyone who wasn't there with her is the reason she is alone.**

* * *

It took a lifetime to build a reputation and only a few words from her to destroy it.

That's all it took a few words to destroy someone's life. That's all it had taken to destroy her mother's life.

She wanted revenge for that destruction, against those who had wronged her.

When she met Ludo she for a while had been driven by something other than revenge. She had been driven by love.

But he was weak and couldn't understand why she did the things she did.

She had end things between them if he couldn't support what she needed to do then he was no use to her.

She had been alone ever since.


	37. Two Hearts

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Two Hearts.**

 **Pairing Molly/Arthur.**

 **Summary: There was no one else like her.**

* * *

Molly was his world he loved her more than life itself. He hated that he couldn't afford all things she said she didn't want or need, but he knew that wasn't true.

He loved her for pretending it didn't matter so his pride didn't take a hit. He loved that she had never forced him into a job he would have hated just for more money.

He loved her because she was her and there wasn't another witch like her anywhere in the world.

She really was one of a kind and no other woman could ever compare to her in his eyes.


	38. Dead Love

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Dead Love**

 **Pairing:Myrtle/Nick**

 **Summary: They are dead and in love.**

* * *

Some people think that once you die that your ability to feel emotions died with you, but they are wrong.

If anything emotions became more intense when you were dead.

Nick had never felt the kind of love he felt Myrtle for anyone when he was alive.

Its a pure love that could not be tainted like it could if they were both alive. The thing about being dead is you have forever to be with the person you love.


	39. Opposites

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Opposites**

 **Pairing: Angelina / Parvati**

* * *

Angelina preferred Quidditch to talking about fashion and make-up, but her girlfriend Parvati was the opposite.

Angelina owned very little clothes but Parvati had clothes all over their flat. Angelina only spent ages getting ready if they were going out somewhere important, Parvati spent ages getting ready if she was just going to the shop to get some milk.

They were opposites in lots of different ways, but the most important one they weren't opposite in is that they loved each other.

So it didn't matter that one could sit without talking for hours, but the other couldn't stay silent for more than five minutes or who loved all things fashionable.


	40. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Perfect**

 **Pairing: Kendra/Percival**

 **Summary: He hates that she hates what she is.**

* * *

Her being Muggleborn has never bothered him but it bothers her and it makes him ashamed to be a Pureblood.

Because its Purebloods that makes her hate the blood in her veins.

To him she is everything that is perfect in the world. She's beautiful and smart, funny and brave.

But she doesn't see any of that when she looks in the mirror. No, she sees a Muggleborn who, according to some is nothing.

He wishes she could see that person that he does.


	41. It Could Be Worse

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Title: It Could Be Worse.**

 **Pairing: Ignatius/ Lucretia.**

* * *

It could have been worse she thinks as pomders the events of the day.

There is only a ten year age gap between them, he is from a respectable Pureblood family and has made quite a bit money in business.

Sure she would have preferred to pick out her own husband but her parents knew what was best for her.

He wasn't bad to look at either and he had promised that she could finish her last year at Hogwarts before they get married.

Yes, things could definitely be worst.


	42. Choice

**Disclaimer**

 **Title: Choice**

 **Pairing: Isla/Bob**

 **Summary: She was more certain she had made the right choice.**

* * *

Bob had a sense humour that's what first attracted her to him. He was like any man she had ever known.

When he found out she was a Witch he accepted it, but when her family found out that he was a Muggle they hadn't expected him.

She was forced to make a choice between him and her family, she chose him.

It was a choice that she didn't regret in the slightest. Sure, it hurt not being able to speak or see her family.

But it was them her choose not Bob. He would never do a thing like that.


	43. Clumsy

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title : Clumsy**

 **Pairing: Harfang/Callidora**

 **Summary: Harfang was clumsy.**

* * *

Harfang was clumsy and the only thing that he doesn't manage to wreck is his precious plants.

Callidora thought her husband's clumsiness was adorable, however she did not find the fact he kept breaking precious family heirlooms adorable.

She knew that it wasn't his fault, but still the fact he smashed things that had belonged in her family for centuries was annoying to say the least.

She wouldn't be upset if he broke that extremely ugly vase her grandmother had given her or damaged that horrible painting her father had given her but no it was always the pretty stuff.


	44. Unhappy

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Unhappy**

 **Pairing Caspar/Charis**

 **Summary: She had made all the perfect choices but she was unhappy.**

* * *

She was beautiful, graceful and charming everything that a Pureblood wife should be. He was smart, handsome and good with money everything that a Pureblood husband should be.

They produced three children, a boy and two girls.

And from the outside they were everything a Pureblood family should be, but both of them were unhappy.

What she couldn't understand was why they weren't happy.

One of sister's had married a blood traitor, was poor and blasted from the family tree, but from what she had heard her sister was happy.

Her other sister had married an acceptable Pureblood, but he was clumsy and bad with money yet she was happy and loved Harfang dearly.

So why when she had made the perfect choices was she unhappy.


	45. Sweet Memories

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Sweet Memories**

 **Pairing: Gilderoy/Gideon**

 **Summary: Everyone thought that only person he had ever loved was himself, but they were wrong.**

* * *

Everyone thought that he was arrogant, selfish and self obsessed, but wasn't. It was just let everyone believe he was that way.

He had been in love only once and he lost that love. Gideon had been murdered by Death Eaters and now all he had was sweet memories of moments long gone that would never happen again.

Moments that yearned to happen again, but knew never would no matter how much he wanted it.


	46. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Beautiful.**

 **Pairing:Phineas Nigellus/Ursula**

 **Summary: She had never felt beautiful before she met him.**

* * *

She had never thought she was until the day he told she was. It wasn't something she was used to hearing from well anyone. At first she had thought that he had only said it so that moments later he could cruelly take the words back, but he didn't

No, instead he asked her to dance and smiled at her. She had seen that type of smile before, but it had never been aimed at her it was always for one of her friends.


	47. Lying Snakes

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Lying Snakes**

 **Pairing: Daphne/Millicent**

 **Summary: They were taught to lie to everyone but themselves.**

* * *

Millicent says she doesn't love Daphne but it's a lie and they both know that it is a lie.

Daphne says that she can walk away from Millicent anytime she wants to, but she can't and what is worse Millicent knows that Daphne can't.

They are Slytherins they taught to lie from an early age, but what they are not taught is how to lie to themselves.

It's something that both wished they were able to do, but they can't.


	48. Beach

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Beach**

 **Pairing: Oliver/Cedric**

 **Summary: Au Cedric didn't die.**

* * *

They sit on the beach, watching the sun set and this moment is utter perfection for both of them. Oliver never wants this moment to be end.

He hadn't wanted to come here not today it felt wrong to go to place you enjoy when it's a day for mourning those lost in the war but now he is glad Cedric persuaded him to go to the beach.

Because sitting at home and feeling miserable did not respect the memories of those who died.

They would want those who survived to have fun and live their life to the fullest.


	49. Fool

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Fool**

 **Pairing: Antonin/Fabian**

 **Summary: He had found happiness but he had destroyed it.**

* * *

The first time in his life he found someone that made him happy, but of course it did not last.

It was his own fault for allowing himself to be weak enough to want happiness.

If Fabian had been persuaded to change sides then things would have been very different, but he hadn't been.

So he destroyed the only thing that made him and looked at his lifeless body showing no emotion, but on the inside he screamed and his heart broke.


	50. Slipping

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Slipping.**

 **Pairing: Aberforth/ Augusta**

 **Summary: She was slipping away and there was nothing he could do to stop it.**

He can see the emotional pain she is in and there is nothing he can do to make her better. There is nothing anyone can do to make her better.

He blames Albus, he should have kept Frank and Alice safe.

But of course he brother once again failed to keep anyone safe.

And because of that Alice and Frank were broken, the woman he loved was broken and slipping away from him.

There was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
